


Kisses Need No Explanation

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (mangoapplepie on tumblr): Zach gets evicted, and kisses Frankie (on the lips!) on the way out because why the hell not, they can deal with it later without the cameras around. Then, obviously, Zach wins the buyback and they deal with it in front of all the cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Need No Explanation

“By a vote of four to one, Zach, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Zach swallowed hard as he got to his feet. He allowed himself to be passed around all of the houseguests as they reached the front door. None of the hugs were very genuine, with the possible exception of Donny and the final hug. Frankie was standing right next to Zach’s bag, tears already threatening the corners of his eyes.

Zach took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie. Frankie’s face fell to Zach’s shoulder and Zach could feel Frankie’s tears soaking his shirt. Zach sniffled and squeezed Frankie tightly and leaned his mouth down to Frankie’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Frankie looked up at Zach’s face and smiled briefly as they broke apart. Zach was at the point of turning the doorknob when he turned around. “There’s one more thing before I go,” he said casually before reaching up and putting a hand on Frankie’s face, pulling him closer. “I fucking love you,” he said and then he kissed Frankie square on the lips with an intensity that Frankie was not soon to forget. They broke apart and Zach left the house. Leaving Frankie frozen to the spot, with tears streaming down his face. The door creaked shut.

“I love you, too,” Frankie croaked at the door, before going to join the other houseguests near the memory wall. Caleb put a supportive arm around Frankie’s shoulders which Frankie was quick to shrug off, shaking his head.

**

Zach walked out of the house to huge applause and an audience full of pink-hatted fans. Zach laughed at the sight and hugged Julie Chen before taking a seat for his exit interview.

“By far the most positive response we’ve ever gotten on this show.”

Zach smiled, sniffed and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

“First question everyone is dying to know the answer to, Zankie? Is it real? What was that before you walked out here?”

Zach laughed as the crowd cheered loudly before Julie calmed them down. “I don’t know what it is, but I’ve wanted to do that since day two. My last chance in the house. Once he gets to the jury house we’ll be able to talk about a lot of things without all the cameras and microphones.”

“Well, in the event that you were the one evicted tonight, your fellow houseguests taped some goodbye messages for you.”

Zach didn’t pay a lot of attention to the messages. He knew they were going to be lies for the most part. Derrick, Victoria, Christine, Cody, and Caleb’s faces past over the screen. Donny’s face came next. He apologized for his lack of success in convincing the rest of the house to keep Zach in the game and vowed that he’d keep up the good fight as long as he could.

The last message was from Frankie. When Frankie’s face came onto the screen, Zach smiled. “Zach, I wish I didn’t have to make this video for you. I wish I didn’t have to put you on the block this week. I wish,” Frankie sniffled as he continued. “I fell in love with you, Zach. Which was stupid, but it happened and it hurts worse than I ever knew it could. I hope that we can be friends when this game is over, because I love you, Zach, and I don’t want to lose you in my life.”

When the video ended, Zach was in tears. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Zach,” Julie encouraged.

“I love him,” Zach croaked through the tears, biting his lip. “I just really love him. And I think he doesn’t believe me when I say that, and it hurts. But you know, there were times when I questioned whether he wasn’t playing me, too, so I can’t really say I blame him. But it just hurts.” Zach wiped his eyes clear.

“Well, I have some very exciting news for you tonight, Zach. You along with the other three current members of the jury will be competing tonight for a second chance at the half-million dollar prize. The winner of that competition will re-enter the house in time to participate in tonight’s Head of Household competition.”

“You’re kidding?” Zach said, wiping his eyes again.

“That competition will happen when we return from this commercial break,” Julie said to the camera.

**

“Congratulations, Zach!” Julie announced as Zach celebrated his win by jumping up and down and shouting a little.

“Now it’s time to tell the other houseguests,” Julie announced turning towards the screen. “Houseguests, as one twist comes to an end, another one begins. We’ve already told you early tonight that in the competition tonight, we will be crowning only one Head of Household. The Battle of the Block twist has officially ended. But, as we always say, expect the unexpected. Just a few moments ago, the first four members of the jury competed for a second chance at the half million dollar prize. The winner of that competition now has the opportunity to re-enter the house and join you in competing in tonight’s HOH competition. Winner, you may re-enter the house.”

**

Zach entered the house and dropped his bags where he had just picked them up with a smirk. Placing a pink hat on his head that had been given to him by one of the fans in the audience, he walked around the corner and into the living room where the other houseguests were still sitting together. He laughed as he entered. “Miss me?” He questioned. Donny whooped and clapped. Frankie jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Zach who responded by pulling Frankie tight to him.

Julie’s voice came from the monitor at that moment. “Houseguests, please head into the backyard for tonight’s HOH competition.”

**

“Goodnight,” Frankie called over his shoulder as Caleb walked inside, before turning his attention back to the game at hand. It was an endurance competition. Houseguests were standing on small platforms over a pool of water while rain fell and paint and other things would be thrown at them occasionally over the course of the evening. It was currently almost 6 hours into the competition, or 1 o’clock in the morning. Three people were remaining in the competition. Zach, who had barely moved in over an hour. Donny who was shaking profusely but still managing to stay on his platform. And Cody, who was surprisingly actually doing well in a competition for the first time all season.

Frankie was sitting with Derrick and Christine watching the action unfold. Victoria came out of the house a few moments later (she had gone inside to use the restroom). “Where’d Caleb go?” she asked as she sat back down with a yawn.

“Said he was going to bed,” Derrick told her.

“What time is it?” Christine asked.

“A little after 1.”

“Why’d he go to bed so early?” Frankie questioned.

“No idea,” Derrick said, looking back up at the game. Donny was still shaking, but somehow managing to stay on top his platform. Cody and Zach were both not moving. “How long you guys gonna be up there?”

“What time is it?” Cody called back.

“A little after 1,” Victoria responded.

“I’ve got a few more hours in me at least,” Cody said.

“Zach? Donny?” Derrick enquired.

Donny just shook his head slightly and didn’t speak. Zach swallowed, glanced at Donny, then at Frankie, before turning to Derrick. “I’ll be up here all day if I have to be,” he said finally. Frankie smiled as Zach went back to his previous unmoving position. Suddenly balls were being thrown at the contestants and as soon as one hit Donny, he was splashing into the water below. A large ball hit Cody square in the back as Zach dodged one that almost hit his head. Cody wobbled and tried to catch himself, but only just after Donny had gotten himself out of the water, Cody was splashing down himself. Donny heard the splash and turned around to see Cody crawling out after him in the cold water. Frankie handed Donny a towel while Christine handed one to Cody.

Frankie looked up at Zach who was smiling down at him. Zach then jumped into the water. When he stood up, he shook his head like a shaggy dog which made Frankie laugh. Everyone else, except Donny and Frankie had already gone inside when Zach walked out of the water. Frankie opened a towel towards Zach and wrapped it around him when he got close enough.

**

“Where are you sleeping tonight?” Zach asked after he got out of the shower. Frankie had been sitting in the bathroom talking to him the entire time.

“You’re not getting your HOH room tonight, I don’t think.”

Zach smirked. “No. They said tomorrow morning when I was in the DR.”

“Where are you sleeping then?”

“I guess the Rock Room? I don’t know. Where is everyone else?”

“Not sure,” Frankie said, getting up to follow Zach towards the bedrooms.

They arrived to find Donny, Victoria, and Derrick asleep in the fire room and Cody, Caleb, and Christine talking in the Rock Room.

“Are they not giving you your room tonight?” Caleb asked as he scooted over towards Cody who scooted towards Christine to make room for Zach and Frankie.

“They told me tomorrow morning in the DR earlier, because the comp went so long I guess.”

Not long later, everyone was falling asleep and Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie, pulling him closer in a typical spooning position. Frankie smiled and wiggled back into Zach’s arms.

**

When the music started the next morning, Frankie took the opportunity of knowing they wouldn’t be on the feeds, and turned around, kissing Zach tenderly to wake him. Zach grumbled slightly. “Wake up, Babe. They’ll probably call you to the DR to open the room soon anyway.” Zach smiled and snuggled into Frankie’s chest. Frankie giggled and wrapped his arms around Zach.

**

“Who wants to see my HOH room?” Zach announced coming out of the diary room.

The entire house followed Zach upstairs and watched while he investigated his basket of goodies and read a letter from his little brother. They then slowly trickled out until it was just Zach, Frankie, and Donny left. Then after saying goodnights and confirming the targets were still Derrick and Cody, Donny went back downstairs.

Frankie tackled Zach to the bed as soon as they were alone. Zach laughed as Frankie kissed his neck roughly. “Can we talk?” Zach eventually managed to squeak out.

“Sure,” Frankie said, sitting back next to Zach.

“Yesterday,” Zach said, “before I walked out that door. I did something I’ve literally wanted to do since day two. I figured we’d talk and figure it out when you got to jury, but now that I’m back and I can guarantee we’re both here for at least two weeks. I want to figure this out now, because I’m tired of not knowing what’s happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Zach said, “that I want to kiss you and spend the nights cuddling with you and stop worrying about whether you’re playing me. I miss the first couple weeks of this game when we spent all of our time together, and…”

Frankie cut Zach off with a kiss. “Then fucking kiss me and come cuddle with me. I fell in love with you, but I didn’t try it and I didn’t think you’d ever want me like I want you; love me like I love you. You proved me wrong and I couldn’t be happier. I’m so fucking sorry about what I did last week and I can only hope that you’ll forgive me.”

“I don’t know that I could ever trust you in this game again, but I fucking love you as a person, Frankie, and I always will. I came here to win half a million dollars, which at this point I don’t see happening.”

“Hey, you’re here, and you’re in this room this week. You still have a shot.”

Zach smiled. “But I got something better than that. I fell in love with an amazing human being who I fully anticipate loving forever. I am so fucking glad that I met you, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, Zach,” Frankie said, crashing his lips back towards Zach’s again.


End file.
